transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Drill Tank Madness
Istoral Chasm Howling winds roar down the trench at frequent intervals, no longer impeded by a bridge. Completely destroyed in a Quintesson assault, the wreckage of the bridge simply fell into the trench, leaving few indications that it ever existed. Below, visible for the first time in millennia, a glimpse of the ragged bottom of Istoral Trench has been revealed by the severe structural stress of the move to a new system. The trench is no longer as wide, either. To the west lies the Glass Abyss, while the maze of crumbling buildings that is the Warrens clog the highway to the east. Here, amid the wreckage and turmoil that what once was a crossing is just a chasm... ...a very large chasm at that. Upon further inspection, you'll notice a team of Autobots down at the bottom. Some hard at work excavating, others standing around 'Supervising'. "Don't be 'fraid to put yer back into it Nosecone! That rock ain't gonna punch ya!!" Impactor gruffs, standing a ways away from him and Quickswitch; on his /tenth/ break today. I guess them the benefits of thinking, no heavy lifting required! Cybertronian Drill puts his back into it, with caution. Ever meticulous, the Technobot isn't one to be hasty. But he does pick up the pace a little when Impactor asks him to. page quickswitch nosecone=Do we all have Drill Tank forms? That's funny! Reflector sneaky sneaky sneaks up to the chasm edge and transforms into camera mode, checking out the shenanigans and goings on... ~* Come together... right now... over me. *~ The three bodies of Reflector merge and transform simultaneously, becoming a spiffy old school camera... you know, the kind that used something called film way back in ancient times. The two Seekers had been sent out on patrol to this area. An unlikely pairing perhaps, Dreadwind and Windshear but none the less the two head to this area as ordered. F16 Falcon flies through the horrid, mostly empty skies of his homeworld, a place filled with suffering, death and destruction. Unfortunately for him his new annoying companion is intent on finding out all about his new home, which handily coincides with Dreadwind being sent on patrol. Anything to let the IHQ communications officer have a little peace and quiet instead of the constant depressing moaning. A horribly chipper voice speaks from within his cockpit, "Damn i knew warfare was destructive but just look at the state of this place. Guess it's hard to fix stuff up when it's just going to get blown to hell again." Impactor stares up at the sky, a glare bouncing off of his optics. Such a glorious day outside...it's a shame he picked the short straw and got to oversee an Autobot expedition. Damn, was gonna go to Crystal City and check out the nightlife! "Okay guys, take ten... ...ya deserve it!" the Wrecker leader barks, breaking out an energon cooler with oversized dixie cups attached to the side. Tetrajet flies along scanning the area as he slices through the air as ... a pyramid... he cant beleive the state of his homeworld. IT was half trashed when he was created and on it 4 million years before but wow, lots of new destruction as it it in the meantime. He doesnt say anything to Dreadwind as he scans the area. He doesnt mind Dreadwinds company really at all. Though he gets the impression others might but Windshear doesnt mind at all. As he flies along next to Dreadwind he catches something down in the chasm below and suddenly circles back. "Possibly spotted something, Dreadwind." Is all he says as he banks back and heads back to where he thought he saw something. As the other autobot drill tanks begin excavating, Quickswitch arrives holding energone coffees and sandwiches, and even cubes for the canonists, He smiles as he places the satchel down on the ground and uses a hand to keep the bright sun from shining in his optics. "Hello Comrades! I have brought refreshment! You may all enjoy them now while you allow the greatest in cybertronian sixchanger technology to dig your ditch!" The blocky heroic autobot transforms into a tank which looms over the lips of the excavation. The Cybertronian Drill Tank backs up and transforms. Nosecone takes the much-desired refreshments gratefully. He doesn't mind a little bit of rest. Unfolding and shifting, Cybertronian Drill Tank takes the shape of a robot. Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol rolls over to Impactor, "The night life is very exotic in Crystal City, but I advise you seek the teachings of a Crystal City Kung-fu dojo master, so you can survive its dark secrets. That and... ... ... decepticons." Camera zooms in on the work being done and not being done. The nearly-gumby like Decepticon takes offense to Autobots getting away with doing less work than he does. The cameratakes pictures, nonetheless. Drill Tanks r us down there. Recording who is who and what their activities are. Never know what little tiny bits of info will prove valuable. Quickswitch transforms, traditional chuck chuk chuk noise. F16 Falcon continues to fly trying desperately to ignore both of the annoyingly cheerful people he's currently paired with but fails. "Spotted something? All i can see is trouble, whatever it is it will only bring us more pain, more suffering." A sharp banking turn finds him following the inquisitive Windshear, "Spotted something? Spotted what? Hey Dreadwind were you even looking? No wait i know the answer already." Drill Tank backs off of the rubble, covered in cement dust thrown off by his drills. "Union break?! Sounds great!" he shouts, typically loud, and transforms to trundle over to Impactor on his ludicrously big feet. In a blur and without the normal transforming sound, Twin Twist slams upwards into his robot form. Impactor leans back, resting comfortably on a decent sized boulder. "Oh, yes... ...I've heard bits 'n pieces about Crystal City Quickswitch... ...you know anything 'bout decent bars?" All the treats are placed on a makeshift table in the middle of them, the oversized purple and gold Autobot helps himself to a large cup of REFRESHMENT!™ "You know it little buddy, bytheway... ...you seen Topspin?" "Haven't seen him last couple days!" exclaims Twin Twist, while enthusiastically guzzling energon out of the tap. "He's probably off climbing a mountain or fjording a river or fjording a mountain!" Impactor says, "Yeah, that 'lil fjorder!" Nosecone almost looks like he's starting to get a little too comfortable on his break! Part of him hopes they are constructing secret passageways. Nosecone loves drilling into those. Tetrajet flies directly over the area he thought he saw something and scans below, detecting movement, but hes not sure what. "I think theres something down there Dreadwind." He says, "Now whether it gives us more suffering or not, I dont know, but I bet we can make it suffer more." F16 Falcon angles steeply down towards the construction site, "There is no suffering greater to bear than those that are forced to continue on, made to endure even more." Hi-Test urges him on, "Yeah do it Dreadwind, lets take out whatever it is we don't have any construction work going on in this area, whoever it is they're up to no good." Camera gets a good shot of Impactor resting on a boulder, then one of Twin Twist drinking on the job, and then one of Nosecone for the anti-Autobot propoganda files, subject heading Autobot Values. :p The camera-con eats this stuff up and knows how to spin. Drill Tank bellows cajolingly over the sound of a quadruple tandem synchronized drill team, "No Pain! No Gain! WE DRILL FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF CYBERTRON! TILL ALL ARE ONE!" Camera gets one of Quickswitch and tags it: Putting more holes in Cybertron. Spin it, Reflector! Nosecone could probably go under the subheading "Unnecessary Drilling For Fun and Profit." Tetrajet drops down to get a better look and actually enters the trench a bit. Readings come back and he gets a visual. "Autobots!" he says at Dreadwind as he dives down for an attack. F16 Falcon moves within weapons range of the drill team and sends down a fusillade of laser fire, nothing targetted as such but it does serve to mess up the area. Anyone would think he did it on purpose, well he probably did as an example to the pointlessness of attempting to do anything. "Yeah that's it Dreadwind come about and this time try and take out one of those annoying Autoboobs." Dreadwind sighs heavily, "This is not going to end well, for any of us." "Whoah!" exclaims Twin Twist, spitting out a mouthful of pink onto the ground. "Decepticons, twelve o-clock high!" Tetrajet notices larerfire coming from behind him peppering the area before him. Dust kicks up everywhere but he doesnt mind. IT is then though that he sees an Autobot he recognizes from a certain expedition to a human Blues clug: IMpactor. "WE meet again," He rumbles and fires at the loudspoken Wrecker. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Camera zooms back out as the pair of Decepticon jets come in for some mayhem. So focussed on the Autobot loiterings he didn't look up and see them before. Whoh-oh. Should he join in or lay back and watch? Hmmm... he'll watch for now. Impactor is just about finished draining his cup of REFRESHMENT™, when the area is riddled with laser fire. Then Twin Twist's words reach his audio receptors, and the big guy moves into action. Before he realizes it, Windshear has lauched his own attack on him. Smoke rolls off his frame and into his face, the damage not very noticable except some smudge marks on his paint. "Autobots...ASSEMBLE!!" Impactor yells, firing off a salvo from his own laser pistol. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Impactor misses Tetrajet with his Return Fire! (Laser) attack! Twin Twist pulls his rifle out of nowhere, racks the slide with a quick one-handed shake, and slaps it into his hands, aiming up at the Decepticons. "Yeah, let 'em have it!" he shouts over the BOOM of his gun throwing a flak shell up into the sky where it bursts with a dull CRUMP sound, throwing shrapnel everywhere. Combat: Twin Twist sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Twin Twist misses F16 Falcon with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle Area attack! -3 Combat: Twin Twist strikes Tetrajet with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle Area attack! -3 "Oh my," Nosecone says. Decepticon attack! He pulls out his X-ray pistol and tracks a target. Two jets, which one should he hit? He tries for the one that seems to have a cloud of gloom hovering over him. Nosecone may be easygoing, but it's no more mister nice techno if a Decepticon attack interrupts his energon break! Combat: Nosecone sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nosecone strikes F16 Falcon with his X-Ray Pistol attack! -1 Camera delights in the flash of weapons fire and uses various shutter techniques to capture the chaotic moments. F16 Falcon finishes his turn for a strafing run and thankfully avoids the shoddy shooting from Twin Twist. Unfortunately the slower reactions of the Technobot pay off as the timing matches Dreadwind's slow approach striking his underside, melting his armour. "Give up now Autobots, there is no need for further violence, you will receive your suffering soon enough, why rush heedlessly towards it?" Once more the purple laser fire lances towards the ground bound Autobots this time stitching a line straight towards Nosecone. Combat: F16 Falcon strikes Nosecone with his Laser attack! Tetrajet feels his undercarriage peppered with shrapnel and banks away for as long as it takes for him to come around and angle up for a new attack. Again he focuses on Impactor. After hearing what that Autobot had to say the other night he is curious to see just how he deals with this attack. Combat: Tetrajet strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Combat: Tetrajet (Windshear) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Impactor is struck once again by the Seeker, another attack barely damaging his systems. "'Tis a flesh wound!" he laughs, moving closer to his troops. The Wrecker focuses on Windshear, then realizes it's the same Decepticon from the House of Blues. "Oh, this piece of work? Focus your firepower on his undercarriage Twin Twist!" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor analyzes Windshear for weaknesses Twin Twist can exploit. Drill Tank continues to drill, calling out as the rest of the Auutobots engage the Decepticons, "Don't worry, I can handle the important drilling! Just handle those decepticreeps!" The engine of the drilltank becomes even mightier as the transmission shifts gears. Twin Twist nods enthusiastically, more than is perhaps necessary to let Impactor know he heard him, and shoulders his rifle again, aiming for the belly of the beast. "One good hit might bring him down if it's clean!" he declares, yanking the trigger without so much aiming as wishing very hard to destroy the Decepticon. Combat: Twin Twist misses Tetrajet with his Semi-Automatic Cannon-Rifle attack! Nosecone stares intently at Dreadwind. "Give up? You must be joking." Even the laser blast from the Powermaster Jet doesn't change his mind. He switches weapons, to a Disruptor instead. Or should it be called a Depressor? Combat: Nosecone strikes F16 Falcon with his Depressor! (Disruptor) attack! Camera zooms in on Twin Twist, and utilizes his advanced sensors and observational prowess to analyze the target. He then relays the information to Windshear's HUD via radio. Two can play. Cue some evil Decepticon keyboard music. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C--BjcLvVwA Combat: Reflector analyzes Twin Twist for weaknesses Windshear can exploit. Tetrajet notices another bot stepped up and fired at him and seemed real intent on his undercarriage. Well that wont do but he does switch targets and aims for TwinTwist as he banks around and heads back over the Chasm. Combat: Tetrajet misses Twin Twist with his Laser attack! F16 Falcon of course couldn't care less which Autobots are below, they're all the same anyway, well meaning, good intentioned beings intent on proving that they're right and life is worth living. It isn't, if only they could glimpse the terrible truth of it all. Dreadwind is struck again by Nosecone, though apparently the depressor beam does little to lighten his mood. Hi-Test leaps out of his cockpit and transforms as does Dreadwind and the pair merge, he hangs in mid air descending slowly. "There is no joke, no laughter, there is only the pain that we must all endure until we are finally released into the cold unforgiving darkness, you are fortunate, for you will be free soon enough. I am not so lucky." Sounding genuinely upset Dreadwind never the less draws his rifles and fires at the Autobots. F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. Combat: Dreadwind strikes Twin Twist with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind strikes Nosecone with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind strikes Impactor with his Thermal Melters Area attack! Combat: Dreadwind (Dreadwind) used "Thermal Melters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Impactor is blown back by the thermal attack, his allies most likely as well. This does not bode so well for them at this point, the Wrecker leader decides to reel in the other Seeker to the party. Launching his harpoon out, Impactor attempts to swap it across the face of Dreadwind and up towards Windshear; drag him down to the surface if he has to. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Impactor misses Dreadwind with his Hook-Shot Area attack! -1 Combat: Impactor strikes Tetrajet with his Hook-Shot Area attack! -1 Drill Tank rolls up over the edge of the crevasse that has been excavated here today, the enormous tank drills slowly out across the rocky metal terrain towards where the others are fighting. "Someone! Grab me!' comes Quickswitches valiant quote out of context as the sixchanger leaps into the air, flipping and twisting until it becomes a laser pistol hovering within reach of almost any autobot.. ... .... or Decepticon if someone is not careful!!! Quickswitch transforms, traditional chuck chuk chuk noise. Combat: Quickswitch sets its defense level to Guarded. "My armor!" exclaims Twin Twist, feeling the molten hole with his hand. "Oooh, somebody's just ASKING to get blasted!" He brings his oversized feet into play, leaping up to snatch the Quick-blaster out of midair and sweep the beam across the Decepticons! The meltiness of the melt ray melts Nosecone's armor. He doesn't know what truths Dreadwind thinks he's spouting, but perhaps it is worth it to try to cheer him up somewhat. Nothing's worse than a fatalistic Decepticon, after all. "Allow me to lighten your mood," he tells Dreadwind, opening fire with a pistol. Combat: Nosecone strikes Dreadwind with his Pistol attack! Tetrajet says, "is fast and he can dodge but something goes bad wrong and he ended up dodging straight into the Harpoon. It plunges into his side and with a slight gasp hes suddenly whipped around and is being drug down by Impactor. He guns his motors and tries to break free of the harpoon but it went in deep. Suddenly Windshear decides transform and follow the pull down firing." Cybertronian Tetra jet transforms into the Decepticon, Windshear Combat: Windshear's Slow Ray attack on Impactor goes wild! Combat: Windshear strikes Camera with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Camera 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Twin Twist strikes Dreadwind with Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol 's Photon Blast Area attack! Combat: Twin Twist strikes Windshear with Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol 's Photon Blast Area attack! Camera hmms as his data didn't help Windshear a lick. And then Windshear blunders and zaps him! So what does the camera guy do? He transforms and aims his flash down the chasm at the Autobots. Two the decepticon flyers he says, "If this doesn't turn things in your favor, then it is a lost cause." FLASH! ~thunderbolt sound~ AH-AH! ~* It's a Kodak moment! *~ Faster than a shutter cycle, the beautiful old school camera splits apart into three parts which rapidly transform into three robot bodies of significantly larger size. It's magic! Combat: Reflector strikes Twin Twist with his Flash! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Twin Twist's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Twin Twist's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Reflector strikes Nosecone with his Flash! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Nosecone's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Nosecone's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Reflector strikes Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol with his Flash! Area attack! -1 Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jet-Propelled Laser Pistol 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Reflector misses Impactor with his Flash! Area attack! -1 Combat: Reflector (Reflector) used "Flash!": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Darn it, Windshear thinks to himself, that laser setting is still not working right... but he cant deal with that right now. Hes still being drug down and now Twintwist has hit him.. he feels his motors slow down as he takes even more damage and still that harpoon is in his side, "looks like...everyone..but you is ... getting .. your wish.. Dreadwind." he manages to say as he hits the ground. Pulling up his cannons he fires at Twintwist this time. Dreadwind sighs and his head droops as his attack not only strikes home but actually manages to blast every target, this is not good, this amount of success never is, it usually means the pain to follow will be all the greater for it. By sheer chance his unexpected head droop means that Impactor's hook flies over and past him, leaving him to wonder just why everyone seems to think his face such and important target. Then the remaining three Autobots continue the gang-up on him and is struck twice more deep scores cut into him, the shot from Quickswitch causes a shower of sparks to erupt from his left arm. Landing heavily next to Nosecone. Dreadwind lashes out with his good arm, "Light there is no light, it is a false hope an illusion to keep you trying and striving, when all you ever create or find is more suffering." Combat: Dreadwind misses Nosecone with his Punch attack! Impactor was standing there, waiting for Windshear's counter attack when suddenly the Seeker shoots a camera that was sitting there atop the cliffside unnoticed. "Looks like we got ourselves a peepin' Tom..." He stares at Reflector for only a moment, then notices that the Con is charging up some sort of attack. Reflexively, the Wrecker leader closes his optics and tugs down hard on the grappling-hook line with his arm. His other arm? It's balled up into a fist and swinging away at Windshear. "Time to put an ending to that story, eh?" Combat: Impactor strikes Windshear with his Punch attack! A blinding flash from out of nowhere shorts out Nosecone's optics suddenly. Knowing that such a tactic usually means an attack is incoming, Nosecone stops, drops, and rolls. If any Decepticon attacked him after that, he sure doesn't know it. Combat: Nosecone takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Twin Twist responds to the dizzying flash the way he does to everything he doesn't expect or understand; he drops Quickswitch and burrows! Twin Twist instantly converts into his drill tank form with a flash of motion too fast for the eye to follow and a sound like a slamming door. Combat: Twin Twist sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Drill Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Dreadwind misses, not that he thought he'd actually land a blow, the series of attacks previously clearly showed him that Existence was now going to harvest some of it's favourite sustenance, Dreadwind's suffering. The realisation hits him perhaps even harder than the previous attacks and he just kind of stands there his arm falling to hang limply at his side. He stands there a monument to the effectiveness of hopelessness in stopping any action no matter how peaceful or violent. Combat: Dreadwind takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Dreadwind uses up a charge on his Black Hole Special booster pack! Reflector smirks at the majority of Autobots recoiling at his photonic assault. The three-bodied decepticon moves along the chasm ridge caefully and draws his Shutter Gun. The barrel appature snaps open, releasing a disruptor pulse down upon Impactor, apparenty the strongest link in the drill tank chain down there. Combat: Reflector misses Impactor with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Reflector (Reflector) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Darn it, Windshear thinks to himself, that laser setting is still not working right... but he cant deal with that right now. Hes still being drug down and now Twintwist has hit him.. he feels his motors slow down as he takes even more damage and still that harpoon is in his side, "looks like...everyone..but you is ... getting .. your wish.. Dreadwind." he manages to say as he hits the ground. Pulling up his cannons he attempts to shoot Twin Twist when hes suddenly punched by IMpactor. Just adding insult to injury here. This has sure turned sour realy fast. Stunned the Seeker tries to relevel his laser cannon and fire at Impactor now. Combat: Windshear strikes Impactor with his Laser attack! Combat: Windshear (Windshear) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. The disruptor fire from atop the ridge dances all around Impactor, but doesn't manage to land a hit on him. Pleased with himself, he looks up at Reflector and smiles; giving a half assed salute full of sarcasm. And it appears to be just enough distraction for Windshear to find an opening. The laser cannon knocks the big guy backwards, but he quickly regains his footing and fires off another laser pistol round. "What, no big words now Skidplate?" Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor strikes Windshear with his Pew Pew Pew! (Pistol) attack! Nosecone still can't see, though the haze is starting to fade from his overwhelmed optics. He tries a shot in the dark...or in the light. A sudden rumbling beneath Reflector precedes the reappearance of Twin Twist, bursting up out of the rock and twisted metal plates with his drills spinning with deadly intent! Combat: Drill Tank strikes Reflector with his Rising Impact attack! Reflector is drill raped by Twin Twist! Well, two of his bodies are, anyway. Reflector uses his boosters to thrust away from the heinous ground grinders and then comes back down to rush the drill tank, trying to throw it back down the chasm. "Back down your grave!" Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Reflector misses Drill Tank with his Back down the well you go (Smash) attack! Windshear takes the hit and hears the words and just looks at Impactor. Then he reaches to his side and with a stifled moan pulls the harpoon out and gets to shakey feet. He looks like slag and he spits some energon on the ground he lookst at Impactor and raises his right arm cannon."Yea.. hows this for big words..." he rumbles and fires. He hopes it hits, his targeting systems are damaged. And if it hits he hopes its enough so he can get out of there. Combat: Windshear strikes Impactor with his Destabilizer Ray attack! Combat: Windshear (Windshear) used "Destabilizer Ray": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Dreadwind is motionless a prime target if ever there is one for the clearly energon thirsty bots that are drilling around, from his back the sharp of hearing may well make out a surging rev as more power is shunted through Dreadwind's systems in an attempt to get him moving again. Nosecone's blast coupled with the pained but perky complaint from Windshear reaches him dragging him back from the edge of the abyss. "I know, depressing isn't it they get to rest, to lie down and be finally free whilst i am tortured till the end of time, life, you just can't ignore it." Having said that he raises his rifle and once more fires at Nosecone, "You understand suffering don't you, the hopelessness of it all." Combat: Dreadwind strikes Nosecone with his Thermal Melters attack! Drill Tank revs his engine and pushes back, refusing to allow himself to be smashed back down the hole! His treads grind on the rough ground as he tries to pin one of Reflector's three bodies and drill it open. "Wreck and RULE!" shouts the drill tank, with a positively anarchic glee at the sheer violence of it all. Combat: Twin Twist sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill Tank strikes Reflector with his Between a Rock and a Wrecker attack! Impactor is 'blindsided' by Windshear's ray attack, doing more damage to his systems than to his actual chasis. With newfound vigor, the Wrecker charges his opponent with a taste of hydraulic fluid in his mouth... ...the pain doesn't hinder his performance, no. It's spurring him on with a vengeance. If not only for the other night in the bar, but now because this Seeker has made it personal. Impactor lowers his head, his right arm held to the side and the harpoon cord lessening as it recoils to his wrist. Suddenly the large Wrecker transforms and attempts to skewer the Seeker on his drill. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Drill_Tank strikes Windshear with his You Know The Drill attack! Nosecone gets melted again! He transforms to his Drill Tank mode and a panel slides open, revealing his missile rack. He tracks Dreadwind and fires. "I understand that I need to take you out," he retorts. Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Combat: Cybertronian Drill misses Dreadwind with his Have a Nice Day! attack! Reflector grahs! as smoke waifs out the mouth of the drilled body. The other two pull the third off the turning cone of impalement. And then all three get meaner than before, trying to put the drill tank down the hole once more with even more will, fueled by rage. "Get in the hole! Why you don't you just go HOME? That's your HOME! Are you too good for your HOME?" Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Reflector strikes Drill Tank with his Happy Gilmore gotta sink the ball (Smash) attack! Dreadwind should be put off by the dogged way Nosecone continues to fight on, barely acknowledging his friendly banter and lets face it most people would be, but then most people don't have to live Dreadwind's life. It's a life of being ignored and hated and even when he is helpful his contribution is completely over looked. Somehow Nosecone manages to miss the rapidly failing Dreadwind, failing in both mind and now his body is starting to give up. Holstering his rifles, he stares at the brown drill tank, his cold yellow optics only seeing pain, as he steps closer raising his good arm the tubes on his wrist flare to life. "Unfortunately it appears you fail to understand the simple truth to life, nothing ever last, it all turns to ruin the only constant is suffering, so why bother?" Combat: Dreadwind strikes Cybertronian Drill with his Single Wrist Blaster (Disruptor) attack! Windshear stumbles back to his knees and coughs up energon. Hes hurt.. he shouldnt even be standing but he gets back to his feet through sheer determination. He looks at Dreadwind. "Ive... got to ... leave.." he barely says and then he looks at Impactor and points at him, "This..isnt...over..." He stammers and half falls back into his alternate mode, slowlly lifting into the air to try and escape. Robot Windshear transforms into a Cybertronian pyramid/Tetrajet. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Tetrajet begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. Drill_Tank crashes against the Seeker, his drills tearing into the metal and boring some rather nice holes into his frame. When all of a sudden, Windshear retreats! What the crap is that? Transforming, Impactor stares at the sky...the scared Seeker running away...oddly /just/ like his story in the bar...except the slapping part. Turning his attention towards the other two Decepticons left, Impactor takes time to asses his options and their injuries. The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "That's why we build new things," Cybertronian Drill Tank replies. He takes a disruptor blast to the side, and returns fire with a bolt of his own disruptor fire from small turrets on his tank surface. Combat: Cybertronian Drill misses Dreadwind with his Disruptor attack! Impactor also finds the time to put a notch on his mace, another Decepticon WRECKED!! Reflector watches as he manages to overpower the tank and Windshear takes off. Calculations dictate the battle is a lost cause, something he suspected from the start, and he takes the moment to booster off the ground. "That's a retreat, we fly." Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Drill Tank , Dreadwind, and Tetrajet Dreadwind hears rather than sees Windshear running from death as if it is something to be feared and not a life long companion continually hovering about you as you walk on while others fall. He sighs heavily as Nosecone misses but he must concede tothe pointlessness of the sitution of four on one and three thirds. Yeah the evil warden Quickswitch disappeared but he's probably just burrowing into the right spot fora surprise attack. "Why bother? It will fall again just as soon, far better to not try and just await your inevitable painful demise, think on this and perhaps you can find the true answer if we meet again before your final release." Slowly and somehow painfully Dreadwind rises skywards and heads back to base, yet again he walks away from combat that should have finished him, perhaps on some base level he is right about existence. Combat: Dreadwind begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Drill Tank and Tetrajet Although the two uninjured Reflector bodies manage to shove Twin Twist back and get him off of the third, he is undaunted and gives chase, the little lasers on his upper chassis pew-pew-pewing after the fleeing trio. "That's right, this IS my home! And when you come into MY house, you better believe that I rule here!" Combat: Drill Tank misses Reflector with his Laser attack! Reflector doesn't fault TT for missing, afterall he was pushed off the side of the chasm, it's hard to hit something when falling :p Drill Tank drilled his way back up! Impactor looks out over the distance, his mace 'Facebreaker' in one hand...his harpoon is the other hand. Bringing both weapons to point at the retreating Decepticons, "That'll teach yer afts to mess wit tha DRILL TANKS!!"